1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a package, and more particularly pertains to a disk package for transportation and storage of memory disks where the disk cassette component can be used with newly developed robotic equipment for automatic disk placement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art packages for shipment and storage of memory disks have exhibited certain deficiencies throughout the development of state-of-the-art memory disks.
One of the deficiencies of the prior art packages was a secure package not only for holding and transporting the memory disk, but also for subsequent placement through processing machinery and the like. The subsequent packages caused lost time and motion, and often resulted in scratching of the memory disks during transportation and transfer thereafter.
The prior art packages could not provide for automated stacking and did not allow for random access of the disks. The prior art containers required that all disks had to be removed to obtain one which was stacked in-between. The handwork picking of wafers resulted in scratched surfaces.
The prior art cassettes resembled cake-pan configurations with shims between the disk and a translucent shroud, something like a turkey roaster.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a disk package including a disk cassette which protects both sides of the smooth disk and critical coated surfaces of the disk. The disc cassette allows for random access of any particular disk. The present invention also overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a package for shipment and processing of memory disks. This package includes a top cover, a disk box, and a bottom cover which interlock and interengage with respect to each other, providing for securing of a plurality of memory disks in a safe and uncontaminated package. The package provides for full profile depth for the memory disks for maximum safety.